Cookies and Crushes
by Pharaoh'sCrystals
Summary: Being Partnered with her crush Anzu is deperate to baking these cookies right to impress him. Little does she know he doesnt care if she can cook!


"They are due on the first Thursday in May! Learn how to cook them and share them with the class. Work as a team and it will be so much easier." The teacher says in the background as Tea Gardner rolls her eyes in her Home Ec. class. She sat at her desk next to Serena and doodled all over the front cover of the black marble print of her notebook. With her pen she drew two lightening bolts and lightly colored them in then a few spikes on scattered places of her note book then she wrote in small, barley seeable (if that?s a word!) cursive the name in which she adored so much: Yami.

"Tea," Serena whispers from next to her. Tea didn?t listen. "Tea!" Serena hisses this time and Tea looked at her best friend. "You?re doing it again!" She informs her with her blue eyes laughing.

"Sorry." Tea blushes putting her pen down next to her notebook and places her attention back with the teacher.

"Now, I will pick the pairs and you will work together. Dont forget! Have fun!" The teacher winks as she grabs her clipboard off her desk along with a small ballpoint pen. "Let's see here..." The teacher wonders out loud as she looks at her small class of 19. "I'll pair Serena up with... Hmmmmm..." She wonders. Serena closes her eyes praying long and hard on having a good partner. "We'll say Yugi." The teacher finishes.

"Yes." Serena whispers as she and Yugi exchange friendly glances. Serena and Yugi had once been in love but later found out that it wasn?t a good idea to be together, it hurt their Yami's, who loved another. The teacher wrote the names together in her book and then said:

"Kalulu and Carmen, Steve and Lana." The teacher rattles off. "Anzu Misaki..." The teacher stops and looks around the small class of ninth period.

My name isn?t Anzu anymore!" Tea growls under her breath. "Anzu and... Hmmmmm... Yami." The teacher smiles as she slowly writes down the two names.

"Ohmigod Tea!" Serena smiles at Tea. "Your with Yami." Tea just sat there intently staring ahead at the head looking back at her. A slightly pink blush crossed her cheek as those amethyst eyes bore into her own cerulean eyes. Yami, who sat two rows ahead of her, was looking back at her. She turned her head away and looked at Serena with embarrassment. "I know. I can?t believe it." She whispers to Serena.

Back in the second row Yami turns back around and smiles to himself. During the rest of the pairings Tea sat in silence reviewing the last five minutes in her head. Repeating the phrase: Ohmigod! I?m Yami's partner!' several times.

Ring! Ring!

The final bell rung as the groups of teens file their way out of the last period of their day. Tea collects her books and places half of them in her backpack and cradles the rest in her arms. Serena stands on her left side and waits for Tea to finish up. "I still can?t believe your partner is Yami!" Serena says making it just low enough for only Tea to hear.

"I know," She blushes. "It seems all too weird! I mean-" Suddenly Serena's hand rests on Tea's mouth. Tea looks up and sees Yami walking towards them.

"I will leave you now." Serena smiles pinching Tea's arm and pulls her blond and black tipped hair out of her face as she walks away leaving Tea by herself, with Yami.

"Hello." Yami smiles as he stands at the end of Tea's desk.

"Hi Yami." Tea smiles.

"I guess we're partners." Yami shrugs with a small twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, I guess so." She laughs half- heartedly.

"Well, I am happy to be with one of my friends, luckily." Yami taps Tea's hand with his own. She looks down and blushes. "Yeah... I can be myself around you. Even Joey, Tristan and Serena. You guys are the only ones besides Yugi."

"Heh." Tea says as she slings her blue book bag over her shoulders and picks up the three extra textbooks.

Well, when do you want to get started on this project?" Yami asks as they walk out of the classroom together.

"We could start tomorrow afternoon.?" Tea says though it came out more like a question.

"Miss Shauna says we both have to make a small half batch and we have to share them and compare the difference." Yami says looking at her deep in thought.

"Heh, hehehe." Tea laughs.

"Whats so funny?"

Insert major points on the blush-o- meter here. "Oh nothing." Tea's face gets all red.

"Okay then. I'll make a batch tonight and then you make one too. I'll stop by your place tomorrow morning and we can compare the difference." Yami smiles. "Tomorrow is Saturday anyway." How could he be so calm? Tea wonders to herself.

"I- I guess so. I'll have to make mine tomorrow morning though."

Why?"

"Because I have dance tonight."

"Maybe we should cancel it the-" Yami starts but is interrupted by Tea's hand on his chest.

"No nonono. It's all right. It's fine. I can do it!" She shakes her head. Then her eyes widen and she removes her hand from his masculine chest. "I- I'm so sorry." Her face turns a tomato red and she mumbles a few more uttered sorries. "I- I have to go." She says finally and runs for the school's double doors.

"Poor Tea." Yami smiles as she shakes his head.

"Mom, my friend is coming over tomorrow morning for a Home Economics class project we have to do. Are you going to be out?" Tea asks as she flips through the channels after being on the dance floor for two hours.

"Why? Do you want me to be?" Her mother asks. Tea picks an invisible speck fuzzy off her tanned tights and flattens her short dancing skirt before she speaks.

"Well, why don?t you and dad go for breakfast and maybe shopping!" She looks back up at her mother and smiles.

"Why? Who?s coming?" Mrs. Gardner asks.

"M- my friend Yami. He's never been here before." Tea smiles biting down on her lower lip. There was a long moment of silence and a sly grin on Mrs. Gardner's face.

"We'll see dear." Was all she said. Tea turned off the TV, stood up straight and walked off to her room.

"Crap!" Tea moans as she pulls yet another burnt dozen of cookies. She looks at her watch and eyes widen in shock when she sees its 10:45. Yami supposed to b here any minute. "Ohgod Ohgod ohgod!" She cries as she slumps down into the chair set neatly at the kitchen table. Suddenly a small knock on the front door erupted her eyes into a bazillion tears. "Come in!" She shouts at the door. She hears the door click open and then click shut. Then she hears someone fittle with there shoes and toss them in a corner. The footsteps come closer and closer down the hall as Yami follows the smell of burnt cookies towards the kitchen. "Having problems with the oven?" He asks standing in the small doorway of her kitchen.

She looks up at him with teary eyes and rosy cheeks from crying and nods her head slowly. He frowns and walks over to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder making her look up at him, "Let me help." His voice was soothing and calm, nice and patient at the same time. She stood up coming only to about his shoulders and walked over to the oven. She pulls open the door and allows the gray and clouded horrible smelling smoke to fill the small kitchen. Yami began to cough, as did Tea, as he grabs a small wash cloth from the side of the kitchen sink next to him, he pulls out the small tray and takes it over to the trash as Tea closes the ovens door. "I see we don?t bake well." Yami tries lighting the moment with little enthusiasm. This only earns more tears to sting Tea's eyes as she shakes her head in negativity. "Well, lets start from scratch and we'll just tell Miss. Tanaka that yours kind of... umm..." Yami was searching for something nice to say. "Well... you know." He smiles lost with words.

"Bad cooking that?s an easy way to put it." Tea hung her head.

"Well, I?m sure Joey couldn?t do any better." Yami kids. "You got picked to be put in the class to help you to learn to cook."

"You got put here to get even better than you are already. " Tea scolds.

"W-well..." Yami couldn?t think of anything to say. "You want me to help you make a batch?" He changes the subject.

"Please!" Tea sighs as she stands up from the small kitchen table and begins to gather more ingredients.

An hour or so later Yami sat at the kitchen table as Tea stood leaning against the counter looking into Yami's deep crimson wine eyes. "Do you wanna put frosting on them?"

"I suppose they would taste extremely sweet." Tea smiles at him. "I'll go get some frosting from the pantry." Tea says as she points to the door across the kitchen. Her sneaker gets caught behind the other and slowly she trips over her own feet sending her flying into the hard tile of her kitchen floor.

"Tea!" Yami sighs in fright as he stands from the chair to her place on the cold tile floor. "Are you alright?

"Haha! I think I am, actually." She looks up at him from her place on the ground and stares into his crimson eyes.

"Here, let me help you." He says as he bends down and gently lifts her with his hands around her waist and tight muscles contracting as he brought her up to stand. After she was on her feet Yami did not let go, they were all of inches apart and Tea was blushing like crazy. Yami, on the other hand, was smiling and not even a small blush could be seen tinting his tanned cheeks.

"Yami I-"

"Shhhh." Yami's finger silences her lips as he places his index finger on her soft light pink lips. His head tilts down to her own and then, his lips capture hers in a small delicate kiss. As soon as it started it was over and Yami was looking at the oven and then to the icing on the floor. Tea's face turned tomato red and her heart fluttered with joy as Yami let go of her and bent down to pick up the container of icing.

"Yami..." Tea whispers softly as she touches her lips and stands useless in the middle of the kitchen while Yami begins to remove the safety seal on the icing container and pulls a large black tray out of the over.

"Hey Tea could you get me a knife?" He asks as he places the small sheet on the kitchen table then he heads back to the counter to retrieve the icing container and the knife that Tea had just gotten out. Tea walks over to the table as Yami explains how to ice the cookies so they look nice as Tea just stares, not paying any attention to what he was saying, at the perfectly round and crisp cookies that lie on the sheet in front of them. A cold shiver made her snap back to reality as Yami had his hand in her placing the knife gently in her palm. "Now you try." He urges her pushing the icing her way.

"I- I guess so." She dips the knife into the rich icing and begins to apply it gently to the cookie with care and shakiness as well has Yami held her back with his gentle hand.

"There!" Tea had relaxed a little about their little "incident" when she had fallen and was now enjoying herself as she had finished off the last cookie and placed it gently on the nice serving plate with a small click on the plate.

"You did it but," Yami started. "You missed a little." He stuck his finger in the icing container and then held it in the air.

"No I didn?t." Tea says looking back down at the cookies and then turning back to Yami she says, "They are perfec-" Suddenly she felt the soft sticky icing being smeared in her cheek as she turned back to face him.

"Gottcha!" Yami laughs as he sticks his finger back in the container and puts some more on his nose.

The two fought with the icing for over a half an hour until the garage door began to open to allow a car in signaling her mother was home. "Why so early?" She asks as she unlocks the door. Yami follows her to the door and looks over her shoulder as an older woman steps out of the car with a small take out bag in her hands. "Where's dad?" She asks as Tea lets her mother through the door that lead inside the house.

"He got called to work. And I also figured you two would be hungry so I brought you some take out." She places her bag on the table and removes her light jacket hanging it on the back of a kitchen chair. "You must be Yami." Mrs. Gardner says as she looks at the young male with crimson colored eyes. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tea's mother, Mrs. Gardner." She held out her hand and Yami shook it firmly smiling sweetly and shyly at her. "And Oh, you two seemed to have made an excellent batch of yummy cookies they smell delicious!" She looks over at the small dinner dish at the center of the table and smiles at Tea.

"Well, mama, Yami and I were going to head out, I think I better change before we go. I want to show him my room too." Tea says looking at Yami with pleading eyes.

"I would love to see your room." Yami plays along and slowly follows Tea all the way to the back of the house and down the hall.

"This is my room." Tea says loudly to make sure her mother heard and let Yami in as she softly closed the door. Once it was closed she sighs in relief and looks at Yami flushes. "Sorry about that. Once she starts talking she doesn?t stop and sometimes she can really embarrasses some people by talking about me." She smiles at him.

"Well, thank you. Dont want to embarrass you." Yami kids. He watches Tea slowly pick through her closet pulling out small things as she begins to head for the bathroom.

"Excuse me and make your self at home. You can sit on my bed if you want. I will be right out. Just wanna get changed out of these sticky clothes." She eyes him with the playful evil eye. Slowly she closes her private bathroom door behind her and begins to change. Outside the bathroom Yami waits silently sitting softly on her freshly made bed. Staring around the small light blue room Yami observed the many dancing trophies and her computer in one corner. The small bookshelf filled with reading books and photo albums was on the left wall and a dark blue clothing hamper in the right.

"Wow, she keeps it neat in here." Yami whispers to himself as he stares at a portrait of a young girl with long blond hair and light pink coral eyes. It was a sketch and the name written on the bottom Yami couldn?t read. He stood and walks over to the picture still unable to read it he squints and tries his best.

"I drew that." A feminine voice says from the bathroom doorway. In the doorway the young beauty stood in a short black mini skirt with knee high black boots and a short sleeved black skintight shirt.

"Tea." Yami starts. "It's uhhh very pretty and you did very good job on it." Yami compliments.

"You really think?" She asks her shyness coming back as the small tint of blush colors her face. "Well, thanks."

"Sure." Yami sighs looking back at the picture. "Not as pretty as you..." He whispers under his breath.

"Are you ready?" She asks him grabbing a small light blue backpack from her computer desk chair and looks at him.

"Uhuh I guess so. Where are we going?" He asks walking closer to her before she opened the door.

"I don?t really know. I guess maybe the park for a walk?" She says in more of a question.

"Yes. That sounds nice." He was so close he could smell her fresh scented perfume as he breaths it in he draws closer and finally meets her lips in a heated kiss. This time it lasts longer than a second as Yami pushes her up against the wall and holds her shoulders rubbing them with his masculine hands pressing his body up against hers making a perfect fit. Tea's stomach fluttered with butterflies wanting to escape making the pit of her stomach ache as she enjoyed the pleasure of Yami's kiss, as he deepened it with more passion sending fire works off in her closed eye lids. Her hands rest up on his chest holding his body close to her but keeping them apart until Yami takes her hands in his pushing his chest against hers allowing their clothed torsos to crush together. Tea moans slightly with pleasure as Yami holds her tight while exploring the depths of her mouth, her fists clench and unclench in pleasure as her body cries to stop ignoring its plead to the pleasure she felt. She didn?t care what happened next, she knew she had found him and he had found her. He was about to remove her skin tight shirt as she leans against the wall but the sound of a knock on the door separated the two so quickly you would have thought they were about to get arrested.

''You two in there?" A manly voice asks outside the door. Tea straightens her shirt that Yami had began to remove and runs a hand through her hair parting in the center and flattening out her short skirt Yami had tried to climb up. While Yami pushes his bangs to the side and tucks his shirt neatly back in. Tea, then, opens the door of her bedroom and looks at her father straight in the eyes and smiles.

"Hi Daddy." She opens the door all the way and puts Yami into view. She licks her lips and swallows hard staring deeply into her father?s eyes. She savored the kiss she had just shared with Yami and took an unnoticeable deep breath to stop her heart from beating rapidly. "This is my Home ec partner, Yami. We made the cookies out in the kitchen." She tells her father innocently.

"Nice to meet you Yami." Her father shakes Yami's hand and smiles at Tea. "Well, you two have fun and be good. I have to go back to work in the office downstairs. I came to say good-bye to Tea here but I'll say good-bye to you both. Good bye!" He turns and walks away. Tea closes the door of her bedroom and sighs leaning against it. Yami begins to chuckle and Tea soon joins in.

"How close was that?" She whispers as she locks the door sitting on her bed.

"Very close." Yami softly sits next to her. He kisses her gently on the cheek and then looks away. "Frosting." He whispers when he looks back and sees eyes of confusion.

Yes, Tea thinks to herself, Frosting, I find that really hard to believe. She leans her head against Yami's shoulder and he leans his on top of hers sighing as he begins to fall backwards holding Tea's forehead in his hands and softly placing it in his lap as he lay on his back on Tea's bed as they continued where they left off, before they were so RUDELY interrupted.

THE END

pc: tell ME what Ya think! Figured I?d leave it there. You know some people like privacy!

Yami: Well, I say that was intense.

PC: Shut up! It was my first fic that had sexual content, besides kissing in it.

Yami: We all know!

PC: Tell me if I am any good! I really need to know so I know whether to do it again or not holds up review box

Yami: She doesn?t own Yu-gi-oh so ha! Good Bye!


End file.
